Stranger
by ohblainers
Summary: Kurt has an accident, and ends up in hospital. Blaine immediately rushes to Lima to be there for his boyfriend, but Kurt can't seem to remember who he is.
1. In Hospital

Blaine kicked off his shoes as soon as he was inside and marched up the stairs. He was so happy it was the weekend, because he and Kurt had an amazing date planned for tomorrow, and Blaine had been looking forward to it all week.

"Hey Alex." He called into the open door of his sister's room as he walked past.

"Heya Blainers!" She called back cheerfully.

He sighed heavily. He really did hate that nickname; he always found it incredibly patronizing. But his older sister and Kurt seemed to love teasing him with it, and they used it at every chance they got. He opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside. He dumped his bag next to his desk before collapsing onto his bed. He looked around his room for a few minutes, unsure what to do next. After some deliberation, he reached over to his bedside table and picked up the latest copy of Vogue magazine; it was his guilty pleasure.

After a few articles, Blaine found himself bored with the magazine, so he dropped it onto the floor and sighed. He could probably get started on his homework, but the curriculum at McKinley was so much easier than at Dalton, he knew who could easily get it done last minute on Sunday night. So instead, he fished his phone out of pocket and started to scroll through his contacts, looking for his boyfriend's name, when suddenly, his phone started to go off in his palm. He jumped from the sudden noise, and then stared at the unfamiliar number on the screen for a few moments before pressing 'Accept' and raising it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Blaine," A familiar but strained voice said, "it's Finn."

"Oh," Blaine had never really talked to Kurt's stepbrother that much, "Hey Finn, what's up?"

"It's Kurt. He's in hospital in Lima."

Blaine immediately bolted upright at Finn's words. His mind started to reel with all the terrible, horrific possibilities. Maybe he was beaten up, maybe a car hit him, maybe he's in a coma, maybe he's dying…

He felt his heart rate speed up, and he had to remind himself to keep breathing.

"What happened?" Blaine barely heard himself say over the blood pounding in his ears.

"He… he tripped down the stairs. Can you get here?" Finn asked, anxiety obvious in his voice.

Some of the tension in Blaine's body relaxed, but only slightly. There were much worse things that could happen then falling down stairs.

"I'll be there soon."

Blaine hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He yanked open his bedroom door and raced down the hallway. He sprinted past his sister, who was searching in the fridge for snacks in the kitchen.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where are you speeding off to?" Alex laughed.

"Hospital." Blaine said quickly, not looking up from where he was hastily trying to put his shoes on.

Alex whirled around to face him, her smile vanishing as she did so.

"What? Why?"

"Kurt." Was all Blaine said in response.

"What… what happened?" Alex said, trying to keep her voice calm, so as not to freak out her brother more than he already was.

"Fell down stairs." Blaine replied, standing up and walking out the front door. He barely heard his sister yell after him, "Call me when you get there!" as he stepped out into the late afternoon air.

As he turned the ignition and sped off down the street, Blaine could barely focus on the road ahead of him. His stomach was churning, his palms were sweating and his whole body felt weak. The car felt too warm, too small. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and willed himself to calm down. He tried to convince himself that Kurt would be fine, but no amount of reassuring chanting seemed to work. Nothing could remove this worry and fear; it felt like a dense cloud surrounding him, suffocating him.

Blaine arrived at the Lima Hospital parking lot about 45 minutes later, due to some speeding. As soon as his car was parked, Blaine took off for the entrance of the building. Blaine hated hospitals. The last time he was in one was when…he shook his head furiously. No, he wasn't going to think about that, not here, not now.

When he walked into the waiting room, he quickly spotted Finn's large, hunched form sitting on the far side of the room. He was staring down at his hands resolutely, his right leg jiggling up and down. Finn looked up as soon as heard Blaine's footsteps approaching him. His faced seemed to relax slightly at the sight of curly haired teenager.

"Where is he?" Blaine blurted out immediately, not really bothering to deal with pleasantries right now.

Finn didn't seem bothered, he just pointed down the hallway to the door at the end.

"Can I see him?" Blaine asked, nervously fiddling with his hands.

"He's still sleeping…" Finn started to say, but he trailed off when he saw the worried expression etched across Blaine's face. He nodded, stood and gestured for Blaine to follow him. The two walked off down the hallway in silence.

When they entered Kurt's room, Blaine's eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. Kurt looked so vulnerable and tiny on the large, blindingly white hospital bed. He had a large, dark purple bruise on his right cheekbone, and Blaine could see a glimpse of another on his shoulder.

Blaine swallowed the lump forming in his throat and hesitantly stepped towards Kurt's sleeping form. He placed one hand over Kurt's and he used the other to sweep Kurt's bangs off his forehead. He hadn't even noticed that Burt and Carole where also in the room, until Burt spoke.

"He gave us a hell of a fright."

Blaine looked up and saw that Burt was looking at him, studying him carefully. His brow was furrowed, but other than that, the man looked reasonably calm.

"Carole, Finn and I were all watching TV, when we heard lots of crashing, and then a loud thump. We went to the stairs and Kurt was there at the bottom, unconscious. We all freaked out of course, and rushed him to hospital straight away. But don't worry, the doctor said he should wake up soon. He's got a couple of nasty bruises and he hit his head fairly hard. But he'll be fine; he should be getting released tomorrow morning." Burt said gruffly.

Blaine nodded and moved his eyes back to his boyfriend's pale face. The room was silent for a few minutes, save for the beeping of the machines and the ticking of the clock, when Finn's stomach rumbled loudly.

Carole laughed knowingly, before pulling her purse out of her handbag and handing some money to Finn.

"Go get something from the cafeteria, and take Blaine with you." She added, smiling sweetly at the shorter boy.

Blaine was about to protest, and say he couldn't possibly use her money, but the kind look in Carole's eyes made him think twice. He simply shot one last glance at Kurt, before turning around and following Finn out into the hallway.

The two boys didn't speak as they made their way to the cafeteria, or when they collected food on their trays. Only once they had paid, and sat down at a table, did Finn decide to speak up.

"So… How long have you and Kurt been dating now?" He asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"A few months." Blaine replied, not being able to stop the small smile that appeared on his face as he spoke.

It quickly disappeared though as he remembered where he was, and why. Blaine looked back down at his plate of unappealing hospital food. He could feel Finn's eyes gazing at him, but he ignored his staring and attempted to eat his "spaghetti."

"You know he's gonna be fine, right?" Finn blurted out after a few more minutes of silence.

Blaine looked up, but saw that Finn had ducked his head, and suddenly found that the food on his own plate was the most fascinating thing in the word.

"I know that." Blaine said steadily, "Kurt's a really strong person."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, but like, you seem really on edge."

Blaine squirmed slightly as he chose his next words.

"I'm just… not very fond of hospitals." He said vaguely.

"Why?" Finn asked, not picking up on Blaine's obvious discomfort.

"Bad memories." Blaine said, prodding his food with his plastic fork.

"Like what?" Finn asked again curiously.

Blaine rubbed the back of neck and sighed. He may as well just tell him, because it didn't seem like Finn was going to just let this go anytime soon.

"Well… at my old school, before Dalton," he added quickly, "there was this dance. I had just come out and… I invited my friend, who was also gay. And three guys beat the living shit out of us." Blaine made sure kept any and all emotion out of his voice as he spoke, as if he was speaking about something as light and simple as today's weather. "I had to stay in hospital for a week before I was released."

Finn's eyes went wide, "Oh my god, dude, I am so sorry. I had like, no idea. I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Blaine shrugged, trying to stay casual, "It's fine. It was a long time ago."

Finn reached over and patted Blaine on the shoulder, "I've always got your back at McKinley. I won't let anyone pull any crap like that."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

Finn nodded, and pulled his arm back. Silence fell over the two again as they finished their meals, but this time it was different. This time it was a lot more comfortable; they didn't feel the need to fill the air with idle chitchat.

As they stood up and placed their trays on the deposit stations, Carole came rushing through the cafeteria doors.

"He's awake." She was all she said, and then she turned around and was speeding off, back down the hallways.

Blaine felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off his chest because of those two little words. Blaine and Finn looked at each other for a second and grinned in relief, before they raced off after Carole at a fast pace.

When they finally reached Kurt's room after a walk that had seemed a _lot_ shorter the first time; Carole went in first, followed by Finn and then Blaine. Kurt was sitting up in bed smiling as he talked to his father. That little smile, even if it looked a bit tired, made Blaine's heart soar. Kurt really was okay.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Carole asked when she reached Kurt's bedside.

Kurt shrugged, but quickly realized that wasn't such a good idea. His face contorted as he hissed in pain and everyone in the room simultaneously grimaced.

"Ow. Okay, not going to do that again." Kurt said with a light laugh, gingerly placing his hand over his sore shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Carole asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sore." He replied easily.

Kurt's eyes flicked to each of the worried faces surrounding his bed. When his gaze landed on Blaine, he shot him a blank look. It made Blaine's stomach churn and his heart clench, but he reached out and took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Hey." Blaine said softly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked down at their clasped hands, then back up to Blaine's face. His next words made Blaine's blood run cold.

"Do I know you?

* * *

><p><strong>AN To be continued… probably tomorrow!**

**So stay tuned!**

**Also, I could not resist throwing in a bit of Blaine/ Finn bromance. **

**Please send me a review; they make my day!**


	2. I'm really sorry

Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt's as if he had been burned. He stared down at the boy in the hospital bed, who just looked back at him with the same expressionless face. There wasn't a hint of recognition in his eyes. Blaine felt like a huge hammer had just slammed into his chest, causing his heart to beat at an erratic pace and his breathing to falter and choke. He could feel panic starting to spread throughout his whole body. He frantically looked to Finn, then Carole and Burt, searching for some sort of sign that this was all just a huge joke, but they all looked just as shocked as he did. He slowly sank into the armchair behind him, and placed his head in his hands. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This was just a nightmare. A horrific, cruel dream._

He heard Burt say quietly, "The doctor mentioned he might have some mild amnesia."

Carole walked over to where Blaine was sitting and started to rub soothing circles on his back and whispered, "It's gonna be okay, Blaine."

Blaine didn't answer. He just looked up and stared at Kurt with pleading eyes. Maybe if he begged hard enough, Kurt would remember who he was, but he just looked utterly baffled.

"What's happening? Who is that guy?" Kurt asked Finn.

Finn looked from Kurt, to Blaine, then back to Kurt.

"You mean you really don't remember?" Finn asked incredulously.

Kurt looked like that question was utterly ridiculous, "Of course not! I've never seen that boy in my life!"

Kurt's words felt like a knife stabbing through Blaine's chest.

_That boy._

That's all he was now. Just _that boy._

"Kurt… That's Blaine. That's your boyfriend."

Kurt snorted, "Don't be stupid, Finn. I don't _have_ a boyfriend."

That was it; that all Blaine could take. That was the knife being twisted, the acid in the wound. He crumbled. He curled in on himself as the tears he had tried to hold back spilled down his cheeks, and he let out one, broke sob.

"Oh, sweetie." He heard Carole say beside him, before wrapping her arm around his shoulders and rubbing his arm.

Blaine didn't know how long he stayed like that, he felt so very weak. He couldn't talk, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It felt like everything was shattering around him; all his of his defensive walls just collapsed. All he could hear was Kurt's words, echoing inside his head. _That boy, that boy, that boy._

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because suddenly, Carole was lightly shaking him awake. He looked up and blinked in the harsh light, his eyes stinging.

"Blaine, I'm gonna drive you home now, okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly, unfolded his legs from their curled up position in the armchair, and shakily stood up. He looked over to the hospital bed to say goodbye, but saw that Kurt was fast asleep. He had one last lingering look, before shaking his head slightly and following Carole outside.

They walked out of the hospital front door, the cool, night air incredibly welcoming to Blaine as he took a few deep breaths.

"What about my car?" Blaine asked hoarsely.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll drive your car and Finn will tail behind us then give me a lift home." She said, pointing to where Finn was getting into his own car a couple feet away.

Blaine would normally insist he drive instead, but right now, he knew he wasn't up for it. He didn't really feel like doing anything. He just wanted to collapse into his bed and sleep for a very long time. He pulled out his keys, handed them to Carole, and then pointed to where his car was parked.

Blaine followed Carole silently to his vehicle, climbed in and buckled his seat belt.

He told her his address, and then turned to stare blankly out of the window, not really registering the scenery at all. He felt empty, hollow and defeated. He really didn't feel like talking right now, and he was very thankful that Carole had picked up on that.

When they turned into the driveway of Blaine's house, Carole killed the ignition and faced Blaine.

"I want you to come and visit him tomorrow afternoon."

"Who?" Blaine said stupidly, even though he knew exactly whom she was talking about.

"Kurt. Spend some time with him, talk to him. Maybe something you say will jog his memory. You need to stay hopeful, Blaine."

"I'll think about it." Blaine said quietly before jumping out of the car.

Carole got out as well, handed him his keys, hugged him and said goodnight. Then she walked down the driveway to where Finn's car was parked on the curb.

Blaine walked slowly into his house; his limbs felt like they were made of lead.

He heard noises coming from the television in the lounge room, so he followed the sound. As soon as he entered the room, Alex leaped off the couch and rushed towards him.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I WAS SO WORRIED! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME BUT YOU NEVER DID! I HAD TO COVER FOR YOU WITH MUM AND DAD AND-" She stopped halfway through the speech she had prepared when she saw how disheveled Blaine looked.

His hair was all over the place, his shirt and pants were wrinkled and his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy.

"Oh, Blaine." She said softly, "What happened?"

Blaine sighed and ducked his head, "Kurt tripped down the stairs. He's okay though; he's just got a few bruises. But he must have hit his head pretty bad because…" Blaine looked up at his sister with watery eyes, "Alex, he doesn't even remember me."

Alex's eyes went wide, "What?"

"He didn't even know my name." Blaine whispered.

"Oh god, Blaine." She said, before pulling him into a tight hug.

Blaine relaxed into the embrace of his sister's warm, familiar arms. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes again, but he blinked and tried to force them down.

"What am I going to do?" Blaine asked hopelessly.

Alex pulled away and tucked a long strand of caramel blonde hair behind her ear.

"Carole said I should go see him tomorrow, try to talk to him and see if he can remember anything, but I just- I just _can't. _I can't see him. I can't look into that blank face again, I can't. The way- the way he was looking at me in the hospital… almost as I wasn't even there. Like I didn't exist. Like I'm some _stranger _he just met on the street. All those memories, Lex, everything we did, gone. I can't-" Blaine stopped, because it was too much. His shoulders were shaking, and his breath was coming out in short, rapid bursts.

Alex wrapped her arms around the fragile, shaking form of her younger brother.

"I think you should go visit him."

"I _can't._" Blaine said brokenly.

The tiny, defeated sound of his voice reminded Alex of the time Blaine would come home from school with a new set of bruises, but he would always refuse to answer any questions about it. Day after day, he would walk through that door with a little less light in his eyes, until one day, he just seemed dead inside. But when he transferred to Dalton, it was the opposite. Each day his voice got a little bit stronger, his smiles a little bit brighter.

"Yes you _can._" Alex said firmly, "You're so strong, Blaine. You can do this. Courage, right?"

Blaine was silent for a while, but then he nodded against her shoulder.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep."

Alex took Blaine's hand and led him up the stairs towards his room.

As soon as he was inside, Blaine walked straight towards his bed, and he collapsed into his pillows.

"Do you want pajamas?" Alex asked.

"No." Blaine mumbled, "Just wanna sleep."

"Okay, okay." She said, helping him get underneath his blankets.

"A casual observer might mistake you for my mother." Blaine said lightly.

Alex laughed, "Oh Blainers, I practically am your mother." She said, before switching off the light and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next day with the overwhelming feeling to just roll over and go back to sleep. But that was made sort of difficult when he could hear his sister downstairs, singing along loudly to the radio.<p>

He groaned and dragged himself into a sitting position, then glanced at the clock radio on his bedside table. 11:00 am. He had slept longer than he thought.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and groggily walked over to his dresser, where he pulled out a plain white v-neck shirt and jeans. He couldn't really be bothered to put much thought into his clothes today. He walked across the hall and had a quick shower, washing away the remainder of yesterday's hair gel.

Blaine dried his black curls and got dressed slowly. He wasn't particularly thrilled with the prospect of seeing Kurt today; so he was in no hurry.

Blaine went downstairs and into the kitchen, where his sister greeted him with a warm smile and plate of pancakes.

"Hey Blainey. How are you feeling?"

Blaine shrugged as he sat down at the island, "Not brilliant, but I don't feel like I'm about to start crying again."

Alex smiled slightly, "Good to hear. Now eat up."

Blaine did as he was told, and he quickly devoured his breakfast.

"So, when are you going?" Alex asked, busying herself with the dishes.

"I should probably call and ask."

Alex nodded as Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He tapped 'Kurt Home' and raised his phone to his ear. It only rang about three times, before a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, this is Carole speaking."

"Uh, hi Carole. It's Blaine."

"Oh, Blaine! How are you?"

"I'm… fine. I was just wondering if I could still come over today?"

"Of course, sweetheart! You know you're always welcome here."

"Thank you, Carole. I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye Blaine, drive safely!"

Blaine ended the call and stood up.

"I guess I'm going now. Any advice for me before I leave?" He asked.

Alex placed down the pan she was scrubbing and looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Don't be too… full on. Just act like a friend. Don't overwhelm him, or make him feel guilty. This is probably a really scary thing for Kurt too." She said wisely.

"That seems… fair enough. I'll see you later, Lex."

"Bye Blainers!"

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath and knocked on the Hudmel's front door. He could hear movement from inside the house, and a few minutes later, Kurt swung the door open. The bruise on his cheek was still just as startling as it was yesterday, and he had slight bags under his eyes.<p>

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Oh. It's you."

Blaine put on what he hoped was a convincing smile, "Hi Kurt."

"Uh, hello. Do you want to see Finn or...?"

Blaine frowned slightly, "Uh, no. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a few moments, and then glanced towards the kitchen, where Finn was very obviously eavesdropping.

"Sure. We can talk in my room. It's this way." Kurt said, turning around and gesturing for Blaine to follow him.

"I know."

Kurt paused, "O-oh. Right. Of course." He stammered.

_Way to go Blaine, you made him feel uncomfortable._

When they reached Kurt's bedroom, Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and gestured that Blaine should sit on the chair at his vanity.

"So… you're Blaine."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Yep. That's me."

"And… Finn told me that you're my… my boyfriend."

"Uh, yeah. I am."

Kurt looked down at his hands and went silent for a few minutes. When he looked back up, he had a worried look on his face.

"I'm really sorry that I upset you last night. A-And… I'm really sorry I can't remember you." He said.

Blaine immediately stood up and walked over to Kurt as soon as he realized that he was upset. But when he saw how wary Kurt looked as he approached him, he had to quickly rethink. So instead of hugging him as he had originally planned, he sat down gently next to him on the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't apologize. It's not your fault, I know that."

"But, I really do want to remember you, honestly I do. You seem really nice, and my family all really likes you. I don't know why I can't, because I can remember my family, and everyone in Glee club…" Kurt shut his mouth as soon as he realized that what he was saying probably wasn't making Blaine feel any better.

Blaine smiled sadly, "I guess I wasn't as important to you as I thought."

_Crap. What did my sister say again about not making him feel guilty?_

Kurt shook his head, "I wouldn't say that. I mean, in this room I can see at least six pictures of you. Not to mention there are _hundreds _of pictures of you and I in my phone_,_ and I've sent _thousands_ of texts to you. From what I can see, I think you are pretty important to me."

Blaine smiled brightly, "Thank you."

Kurt smiled back, "It's no problem."

The two boys went silent again, and Blaine realized his hand was still on Kurt's shoulder. He quickly drew it back, even though he hated the loss of contact.

"So… how am I supposed to get my memories back?" Kurt asked, looking up at his ceiling.

"I have… no idea."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing nervously, when Blaine suddenly leaped off the bed and smiled excitedly.

"Wait! I have an idea!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine walked over to his desk and started to scan the items littering it.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you iPod." Blaine answered easily, picking up the device and showing it to him.

"How did you know it'd be on my desk?"

"Because you always keep it there." Blaine said, but then he froze for a few seconds when he realized this was probably freaking Kurt out. He quickly placed his iPod back down. "Sorry. I should've asked first." He mumbled.

Kurt laughed, "It's fine, Blaine. I don't mind."

Blaine smiled timidly, "Really?"

"Really."

Blaine picked up the iPod again, and scrolled through the list of songs until he found the one he wanted.

"Okay, I don't know if this will actually work, but just listen." He said, pressing play.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…<em>

Blaine held his breath as the familiar music filled the air. He studied Kurt's face closely as he frowned in concentration.

"This songs sounds familiar… I've heard it plenty of times on the radio." Kurt said carefully.

"But, do you remember… anything?"

Kurt was silent for a few moments, and then shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry."

Blaine felt his face fall, but he quickly changed it to fake smile.

He shrugged, "I didn't really expect it to work, but it was worth a try."

"Blaine…"

"No, Kurt, it's fine. Really. But I should… I should probably go… I'll see you at school on Monday, right?"

Kurt's eyes almost bugged out of his head, "Wait, you go to McKinley?"

"Uh, yeah. But I used to go to Dalton."

"Dalton? I've never heard of it."

"It's a private school in Westerville. You actually went there for a little while, and it's where we met."

Kurt looked very confused by this new piece of information, "O-oh. That's… nice. But… what are you doing at McKinley when you used to go to a private school? Why'd you transfer?"

Blaine blushed and looked at his shoes, "I uh… transferred for you. I wanted to see you more."

When Kurt didn't reply for a while, Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt was smiling widely at him.

"That's so sweet." He said softly.

Blaine grinned, "You think so?"

"Definitely."

Blaine glanced at the door, "Well… I should get going."

"I'll uh, walk you to the front door."

"Oh, Kurt, you don't have to-"

Kurt just waved his hand at Blaine as he marched out of his bedroom. Blaine grinned to himself and followed him down the stairs.

When he reached the front door, Blaine paused with his hand on the door handle.

"See you on Monday."

He smiled one last time and walked out.

"Blaine, wait!" He heard Kurt call after him.

Blaine turned around and saw that Kurt was fiddling with the edge of his sweater nervously, and he was blushing slightly. He took a timid step forward, and then hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt without hesitation. He loved Kurt's hugs. They always made him feel secure and loved. When they pulled apart, they both grinned at each other.

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just a few notes!**

**1. It's my headcanon that Blaine's sister is where he got 'Courage' from.**

**2. I was originally going to have Kurt listen to Teenage Dream, then he'd remember everything and that would be it, but that's too cheesy for my taste.**

**3. I am so sorry, Blaine.**

**4. TBC, next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day.**

**Review? *****puppy dog eyes*******


	3. Recognize Anything?

When Blaine woke up on Monday morning, he was actually looking forward to seeing Kurt again. It still hurt a little bit to know that Kurt didn't know who he was, but at least he was trying. He really did want to remember Blaine, and that's what counted.

He got ready for school quickly, so quickly that he almost forgot to put the homework he did last night into his messenger bag before walking out to his car.

When he arrived at school, he walked through the crowded hallways of McKinley to meet Kurt at his locker, as he always did. He turned around the corner, and saw that Kurt was already at his locker, staring at the inside of the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt quickly snapped himself out his trance and smiled at Blaine, "Hi Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes traveled up to where Kurt had been looking a few seconds earlier and laughed when he saw his old school picture.

"Oh, yeah. I think you put that there last year a little while after we met."

Kurt looked from Blaine, to the picture, then back to Blaine.

"You look so young! And is that the Dalton uniform?"

Blaine grinned and nodded.

"I like it." Kurt said, staring at the picture.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Really? You used to complain about it all the time when you had to wear it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I meant I like it on _you._" He said with a slight blush.

Blaine smiled impossibly wide, "I knew you liked the blazer!"

"Whatever, Anderson." Kurt said, closing the door of his locker.

"Wait… how did you know that was my last name?"

Kurt paused and shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed like it suited you. Blaine Anderson." He repeated.

Blaine grinned, "C'mon, we'd better get to Glee rehearsal."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he followed Blaine down the hallway, "You're in Glee club too?"

"Sure am." He said cheerfully.

Blaine was not particularly surprised that as soon as they entered the room, everyone crowded them and asked Kurt is he was okay. News travels fast in New Directions.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kurt said with a light laugh.

"So, dude, you really don't remember him?" Puck asked, pointing at Blaine.

Kurt shook his head remorsefully, "No, I don't."

Everyone simultaneously shot sympathetic looks at Blaine, but he just smiled easily. He just really hoped Finn hadn't told them about his emotional breakdown in the hospital, because he wasn't sure he could live that down. Thankfully, before anyone could ask any more questions, Mr Schuester walked through the door and told everyone to sit down.

Blaine sat in his usual seat at the back of the room, and was overjoyed when Kurt took the seat next to him. When Mr Schue's back was turned, Blaine leaned over to whisper something to Kurt.

"Do you want to get coffee after school?" He asked, without looking away from the front of the room.

Kurt smiled, "I'd love to. Have a particular place in mind?"

"The Lima Bean."

Kurt frowned slightly, but nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stepped into the warm coffee shop, and made their way towards the front counter. As they were standing in line, Kurt was looking around the little shop in awe.<p>

"Recognize anything?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "I've definitely been here before."

Blaine laughed, "Yes, you have. Many, _many _times."

"Really?"

"Yep. This is kind of our spot."

"It's a nice place." He said, stepping forward in the line.

"Hello, welcome to the Lima Bean, what can I get you?"

Blaine opened his mouth to order, but Kurt spoke first.

"Hi! Can I get a grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip?"

"Sure, that's $7.50."

Kurt dug into his pocket for his wallet, and quickly paid for both their drinks.

"And you're names?"

"Kurt and Blaine."

Blaine stared at Kurt with his mouth open, "You know my coffee order?"

Kurt blinked a few times and slowly turned to face Blaine.

"Oh! I guess I do." He said with a huge grin.

Blaine looked thoughtful for a few minutes, "Do you remember where we usually sit?"

Kurt scanned the shop, until his eyes stopped on a particular table towards the centre of the room.

"That one." He said, pointing towards it.

"Bingo!" Blaine grinned widely, causing Kurt to giggle.

"Kurt and Blaine?"

Kurt collected their coffees and handed one to Blaine, before walking over to their table and sitting down. He took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat.

"So… how long have you and I been dating?"

"Almost seven months." Blaine said with a proud smile, "but we were friends for about five."

Kurt tilted his head, "Five? What took us so long?"

Blaine blushed and ducked his head, "I thought that I should just be a mentor to you more than anything. You were going through a really hard time, and you didn't need any boy drama. But I think I always subconsciously had feelings for you."

Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt was frowning, "Then how did we get together?"

Blaine shrugged, "I realized I liked you." He said vaguely.

"How?" Kurt urged.

"You sang a song."

"Which one?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Blackbird."

Kurt smirked and leaned back in his seat, "I don't blame you. I can rock a Beatles song like it's nobody's business."

Blaine laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

The two chatted amicably as they drank their coffees, until Kurt glanced out the window and saw that the sun was getting lower in the sky.

"Holy Crap! It's late! We completely lost track of time!" Kurt yelped, leaping out of his seat and grabbing his bag off the back of his chair.

"Whoa, I guess we did." Blaine stood up too, and followed Kurt out into the parking lot.

Kurt paused when they got outside, and then turned to face Blaine.

"Thank you so much for today, Blaine. You're a really good person. I honestly don't know how you manage to put up with my amnesia nonsense." He said, waving his hand flippantly towards his head.

"Because I know you're worth it." Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt smiled, and then glanced around the parking lot to see if anyone was nearby. When he saw that the coast was clear, he leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Blaine's cheek. When he pulled away, he felt like his knees were going to turn to jelly from the bright grin on Blaine's face.

"Bye Blainers." He said patting the top of his head lightly before turning and walking towards his car.

Blaine felt like his heart was about to flutter right out of his chest. He couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed at his patronizing nickname. He really was making progress. He smiled to himself, before turning away and walking across the parking lot to his own car.

* * *

><p>On Friday night, Kurt was in the kitchen, doing the dished from dinner when the doorbell rang. He listened to see if anyone was going to answer it, but all he could hear was Finn and Burt cheering at whatever sport game they were watching.<p>

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get it." Kurt called sarcastically into the lounge room.

He quickly took of his gloves, then walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine said, smiling brightly in the dim light.

"Oh, hey Blaine. What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering… if I could borrow you for an hour or two?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt glanced towards the lounge room, where his family let out a particularly loud cheer, "God yes." He muttered.

He quickly yelled in the direction of his father, "Going out with Blaine!" before following him to his car.

The two boys climbed in and put on their seat belts. Blaine turned the ignition and backed out of Kurt's driveway. It was only then that is occured to Kurt to ask where they were going.

"So, where are you taking me?"

Blaine grinned, "Surprise."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I don't like surprises."

Blaine chuckled, "Oh, I know. But that doesn't stop me."

About ten minutes later, Blaine pulled over at a large, green, empty field. There were a few enormous trees spread out all over the place, and impossible long grass everywhere. Blaine quickly hopped out, and Kurt did the same on the other side.

"So, what is this place?" Kurt asked as Blaine started to look through the trunk of his car.

"It's just a field. You and I discovered it one day in Summer, when we went for a drive because we were super bored. No one ever comes here, but I don't know why. I think it's such a lovely place."

Kurt nodded and smiled, "It's gorgeous. But why are we here?"

"Because this week has been crazy, and I think we deserve to relax." Blaine answered simply as he pulled two large blankets out of his car.

He then walked into the field, with Kurt following close behind. When they reached the centre of it, Blaine placed one of the blankets on the ground, and gestured for Kurt to lie down, before sitting next to him and pulling the second blanket over their legs. The long grass formed a protective wall around them, cutting them off from the outside world. Blaine laid down and put his hands underneath his head.

The two boys were silent as they stared up at the night sky, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"Blaine… how are you?" Kurt asked after a while.

Blaine frowned and glanced over at Kurt, who had propped himself up on his elbow. Even though it was incredibly dark, Blaine could tell that he was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked slowly.

Kurt cleared his throat as he thought of a different way to phrase the question, "I mean… are you okay?"

Blaine sighed and looked back towards the stars, "Honestly? No, not really. But I'm getting used to this."

"I'm really sorry."

Blaine sat up, "No, Kurt, you need to stop apologi-" he paused mid sentence when he realized how close his face was to Kurt's.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Blaine swore that Kurt started to lean in a little bit closer, but then he pulled away and stood up.

He shook his head furiously, "No, no, no, I can't do this."

Blaine stood up too, and held his hands in front of him in what he hoped was a calming manner.

"God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"Blaine, I don't… I don't know who you are!" Kurt yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, "You know everything there is to know about me, but I don't know the first thing about you! It's _infuriating!_"

Kurt stopped when he saw that Blaine was just staring at him. He didn't talk, didn't nod, didn't move. He just stood there and stared.

Kurt took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, "Listen, Blaine. I really do like you, okay? But I-I can't be your boyfriend right now. We're just friends, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine said quietly.

His voice sounded hollow, and empty. Kurt looked away and sighed.

"Can you drive me home, please?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The ride back to Kurt's house was completely silent. After Kurt had been dropped off, Blaine began his long drive home. But he only got about halfway when he had to pull over at the side of the road because his tears were completely blurring his vision.<p>

He gripped the steering wheel tightly as his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

_This isn't fair._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I had planned to end this chapter after the coffee shop scene, but no, I just had to go and shatter what remained of Blaine's broken heart.**

**Why?**

**I honestly don't know.**

**I love Blaine, honestly I do!**

**And by the way, thank you so much for all the reviews! I nearly had a (happy) heart attack when I read my emails this morning! :D**

**TBC**

**Tomorrow's chapter: BIG THINGS HAPPEN.**


	4. I am in Misery

**A/N Warning: some swearing.**

* * *

><p>As soon a Blaine got home, he charged through the front door and ran up the stairs, desperate to get to the small comfort of his bedroom. He knew Alex noticed him storming through the house, and he knew she saw his puffy eyes, but he just raced past her.<p>

He flung open his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him, not bothering to turn on the light. He had stopped crying about half an hour ago, but he still couldn't stop shaking; couldn't stop trembling. He just felt so _angry._ This wasn't fair. Blaine thought these days were over, the days of feeling hopeless and alone.

When he had finally escaped that hellhole of a high school, and found safety at Dalton, he thought everything would get better. And for a while, they did. He grew stronger and happier, but he felt lonelier than ever in those grand hallways. He felt trapped in those identical blazers.

But then he found Kurt. He found someone who was so brave, braver than he ever was. He finally had somebody to love, and that person loved him back. But in just one day, it was gone. He lost his main source of happiness. Everything Blaine had worked for, everything he had struggled to get a hold of, just vanished. And he was at breaking point.

It was as if Blaine wasn't supposed to be happy. But _why? _He always thought he was a kind, honest person. So why was this happening to him? Why did life insist on ripping away the things that made him feel good?

Blaine collapsed face first into his bed. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He just wanted this end. All his misery and suffering, he wanted it to just go away.

He heard his door creak open, and a familiar voice filled the dark room.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" He heard his sister ask.

Blaine's jaw tightened, "Leave me alone," He said through gritted teeth.

He could hear his sister's careful footsteps as she walked further into the room.

"I just want to talk."

"Well I _don't._" Blaine replied forcefully, his temper rising.

"Blaine, I know how this feels. I've been through enough break ups to know what this is like and I think…"

Blaine tried to stop it, tried to hold back, but he just… snapped.

"SHUT UP, ALEX! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW THIS FEELS!" He yelled, sitting up in his bed, "THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE THEN JUST A STUPID BREAK UP! BECAUSE **HE** WON'T FEEL ANYTHING! NOT EVEN A TWINGE OF GUILT, WHILE I'M **HERE** FEELING MISERABLE!"

Alex took a step back, her eyes wide. This wasn't like Blaine at all. He never raises his voice, never swears, never loses his temper. It was like he had been replaced with this angry, terrified, hurricane of a boy.

"I was just trying to help." She whispered.

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! JUST FUCK OFF!"

Alex nodded slowly and turned away. Blaine could hear the quite 'click' of the door closing behind her.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his home with a heavy heart. He knew he shouldn't of have yelled at Blaine like that, but he had just felt too overwhelmed with everything. This is all too weird and confusing for him.<p>

_I can't just be in relationship with a strange boy I barely know… it's just not right. But then again… Blaine is probably just as scared and confused as I am. So first thing Monday morning, I guess I have to apologize to him. _

He walked up the stairs and into his room and flicked on the light. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop, intending to check his Facebook before doing his beauty regime, as he did every night, when something caught his eye on his desktop. It was a video titled "For Kurt."

Kurt frowned and clicked on it. When the file opened, Blaine's smiling face took up his screen, and he began to speak.

"Hey Kurt! I'm really bored tonight, and I can't stop thinking about you. Going to different schools really sucks, huh? Dalton isn't the same without you. I love the Warblers, but they're nowhere near as much fun as you are. So, I decided to make this video for you, because you're always telling me how much you love to hear me sing. And I know you're probably going to watch this, laugh and roll your eyes at how cheesy I am, but I don't care. Because I know you really love how much of goofball I am." He said with a light laugh.

His laughter sounded so gentle, musical and _genuine_ that Kurt felt like he could listen to it on repeat. But any and all thoughts of that were wiped from his mind when Blaine started to _sing._

_I am thinking it's a sign  
>That the freckles in our eyes<br>Are mirror images and when we kiss  
>They're perfectly aligned<em>

_And I have to speculate_  
><em>That God himself did make us<em>  
><em>Into corresponding shapes<em>  
><em>Like puzzle pieces from the clay<em>

Kurt had heard this song before, but not like this. The version he knew was soft, and slow. But this was upbeat and fast paced.

_And true it may seem like a stretch  
>But it's thoughts like this that catch<br>My troubled head when you're away  
>When I am missing you to death<em>

_When you are out there on the road_  
><em>For several weeks of shows<em>  
><em>And when you scan the radio<em>  
><em>I hope this song will guide you home<em>

Kurt stared in awe at the boy on his computer screen, as his voice got louder and stronger.

_They will see us waving from such great heights  
>Come down now, they'll say<br>But everything looks perfect from far away  
>Come down now but we'll stay<em>

When the song came to a close, Kurt could feel tears forming in his eyes. Blaine was so _beautiful _when he sang. He sings like his life depends on it, and his voice is nothing but raw emotion. Thinking about it made Kurt's heart feel a thousand times lighter.

Blaine blew a kiss at the camera, and then waved, "Bye Kurt, I love you!" He said cheerfully.

Kurt's eyes went wide, and he could feel his heartbeat speed up. Did he just say… _I love you?_ He closed his laptop slowly, and then stared at the wall behind his desk.

The sound of Blaine's voice was making something hazy appear in Kurt's mind. The only thing he could really latch on to was a few words.

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, so I went and let you blow my mind._

He struggled to remember where it was and when it was, but no matter how hard he concentrated, he just couldn't. All he could see was a blurred memory of Blaine in a blue uniform, singing those words to him.

Kurt made a noise of frustration and stood up quickly, causing his desk chair to fall backwards with a loud thud. It shouldn't be this difficult to remember one person!

_I wish I never fell down those stupid stairs._

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the next morning, he felt overwhelmingly calm, for about a split second. Then, everything that happened last night came crashing down on him, and he could literally feel his whole body sag.<p>

"No rest for the wicked." Blaine mumbled as he sat up and sighed.

_First thing's first: apologize to Alex._

He crawled out from under his covers and stood up. He checked his clock, which was brightly proclaiming that it was 8:11 am.

He checked his appearance quickly in his full-length mirror; he looked terrible. He _felt_ terrible. His hair was fluffie than is had been in a long time and was sticking out at strange angles, his clothes from yesterday were wrinkled and he had dark stubble across his chin and cheeks.

Blaine had never been a very vain person, but even he knew when he looked like he had just come home from a ten-day camping trip. He decided he should probably clean himself up a bit; besides, his sister wouldn't be awake for at least another half an hour. The last thing he wanted to do was anger her even more by waking her up early. He quickly grabbed a simple outfit for the day, and then walked down the hall to the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothes, and turned on the hot tap of the shower. He stood under the steady stream of water and took a couple of deep breaths. He felt a little bit better today. He was still borderline miserable, but he was a lot more in control of his emotions. He didn't feel as if he was going to lose it again.

When the tips of his fingers started to go wrinkly, he turned off the taps and hopped out. Blaine dried himself off and got dressed, then shaved as quickly as he could without causing himself to bleed. He then reached into cupboard under the sink, and pulled out a tub of hair gel. He decided to only use a small amount of product in his hair today. Enough to make it not look like an afro, but not enough to make it "look like a helmet" as Kurt always said. Blaine smiled slightly to himself as he combed his hair into a shape he deemed acceptable, then placed his comb and gel back into the cupboard.

Blaine walked out into the hallway, then slowly made his way towards his sister's room. He knocked on the door lightly, and held his breath.

"Come in."

Blaine opened the door and tentatively peered inside. Alex was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily as her long hair tumbled down her back. He stepped further into the room, and fiddled with the edge of his shirt nervously.

"Alex… I'm really really sorry for exploding on you last night. You didn't deserve that."

Alex smiled, "It's okay, Blaine. I was just being nosy and stupid, I should've just left you alone when you asked me too."

Blaine shook his head, "No, no, you weren't being nosy, you were just trying to help, but I threw it back in your face and I'm sorry." He mumbled quickly.

"Oh, Blainers, c'mere." She said kindly, pulling back the covers off her bed slightly and holding out her arms.

Blaine went to her immediately, sliding under the blankets then hugging his sister tightly; like a lifeline. But, in a way, Alex was a lifeline to Blaine. Even when others had moved on, lost interest or forgotten, she was there to hold him and tell him it would be okay.

"So what happened last night, exactly?" Alex said carefully as Blaine rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Either one's fine." She said quickly.

"Short version: I got too close too quickly and I scared him off."

"And the long version?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "I'd rather not say."

Alex nodded understandingly, "That's fine."

They went silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the silent comfort they both received from each other.

"I just feel so hopeless, Lex," Blaine mumbled, "I feel like I've lost all my courage. I can't fight anymore."

Alex frowned, "Since when did courage have anything to do with fighting? What's that thing I always used to say to you? _Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying-_"

"_I will try again tomorrow._" Blaine finished for her.

Alex smiled fondly down at her younger brother, "Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, so I know I said BIG THINGS but my friend convinced me to try to put more detail into this story. But, more story is a good thing… right?**

**I do know how everything ends, but I think it is important Kurt and Blaine grow a little bit on their own first. Tomorrow's chapter (5) will probably be the penultimate one, and chapter 6 the final one. So, STAY TUNED!**

**The song is 'Such Great Heights' and the version Blaine is singing is the cover by Ben Folds. And the quote at the end is by Mary Anne Radmacher.**

**I honestly could not thank you guys enough for your reviews! :D  
><strong>


End file.
